


Fuck me and marry me young Vol.VXII

by HadesDrinkingMojito



Series: Fuck me and marry me young [17]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Consensual Non-Consent, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Domestic Fluff, Erotic Lactation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Jealous Otabek Altin, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Rape Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay, Smut, rapeplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 13:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12985002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HadesDrinkingMojito/pseuds/HadesDrinkingMojito
Summary: Ch.1: Yura visits his uncle Beka.Ch.2: Yura's dark secret.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize it took me so long to update but life has been hectic lately.   
> I hope you enjoy this part. <3

Otabek was sitting alone in the teachers' office, doing some paper work while the rest of the teachers had classes to attend to, when suddenly he felt two strong arms wrapping around his shoulders. He was about to jerk away until he heard the voice of the person behind him.   
  
"My alpha... Your pheromones can drive me crazy." Yuri said with a seductive voice and Otabek instantly smiled.   
  
The Kazakh stood up and turned to hug his husband, burrying his face in his neck, breathing in his sweet scent. "Yura..." He pulled back and ran his hands over Yuri's baby bump. "Hey, baby." He whispered and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on Yuri's tummy. "What are you doing here? Did the doctor appointment go well?"  
  
Yuri placed his hands on his baby bump. "Yeah. My blood pressure is a little higher but that's normal. I was headed home but  we wanted to see you. We missed you."  
  
Otabek moved to pull Yuri back into his arms but Yuri pushed him back. "Wait, Beka. I got you something." He opened his bag and pulled something out. "Here. Your favorite sandwich. You need to eat well, Beka baby. Oh and this." It was an envelope.  
  
Otabek placed the sandwich on his desk and took the envelope in his hands. "What's this?" He frowned.   
  
Yuri chuckled. "Don't give me that scowl, Beka. Open it."  
  
Otabek did. "Yura?" He said dumbfounded.   
  
Yuri smiled widely. "It's a picture of our baby boy."  
  
Otabek felt his eyes watering and before he could control it a few small tears rolled down his face. "Fuck." He whispered.   
  
Yuri came closer and planted a small kiss on the Kazakh's cheek. "Don't cry, idiot. Look." He pointed at the picture. "These are his legs, his hands and his head."  
  
"That's a big head." Otabek smiled.   
  
Yuri chuckled. "His cheeks look chubby. I can't wait to squeeze them."  
  
Otabek laughed. "I already have your cheeks for that."  
  
Yuri's eyes widened in shock. "Is my face that fat now?" He asked covering his cheeks with his hands.   
  
"Nope. You always had the sweetest cheeks."

Yuri smiled and lowered his hands for Otabek to kiss him softly. He wrapped his hands around the Kazakh's neck and pouted. "When are you coming home? I missed you."   
  
Otabek hugged him back, wrapping his arms around Yuri's waist, carefully not to put pressure on the tummy. "I have two more classes, baby."  
  
"Leave them and come home with me." Yuri pouted.   
  
Otabek smiled. "You are such a brat, Yura. You know I can't do that."  
  
"But I miss you." Yuri let his hand wander down Otabek's chest abdomen and move lowers to his groin. "And I don't want to return to an empty house, with your thought in my head. I want you there with me. To shove me down and fuck me hard."  
  
A small whine escaped Otabek's mouth as he felt his dick hardening too fast. "You're so naughty, Yura."  
  
Yuri smirked. "Only for you, daddy."  
  
"Then we'll make a deal."  
  
Yuri scowled. "What deal."  
  
"If you're a good boy and let daddy do his work, then daddy will play with you, when he returns home, kitten." Otabek smirked.   
  
"Play how?" Yuri said with the scowl still on his face.   
  
"Come here." Otabek said, pulling Yuri closer and whispering something in his ear.   
  
Yuri's face turned crimson red and looked at Otabek with eyes wide open. "Are you going to be evil to me?"  
  
"Very." Otabek replied with a husky voice.   
  
"Fuck, Beka. I have to go change my panties now."  
  
Otabek let out a loud laugh. "So, do we have a deal?" He said stretching his hand towards Yuri for a handshake.   
  
"Yeah, fuck." Yuri united his hand with Otabek's. "How do I walk with a boner now?"  
  
Otabek chuckled. "That' s your problem, kitten. Go home and wait for me."  
  
Yuri nodded and turned to leave.  
  
"Hey." Otabek said, pulling him back, Yuri's back crushing to his chest. "Make sure you wear something nice." He whispered in his ear, letting his hands wander around Yuri's erected cock but never touching it.   
  
"Any preference, daddy?" Yuri said in a half-moan.   
  
"Hm... I want you in that japanese school uniform with that short pleaded skirt and your hair in low pigtails, the way they drive me crazy, kitten. Now go." 

Otabek unwrapped his hands from Yuri and the blond walked out of the door.

  
  
  
  
Yuri walked slowly through the corridor that led him in front of a big wooden door. He took a deep breath and knocked on it twice.  A few seconds later, steps could be heard behind the door and soon it opened fast and a tall dark figure was standing on the doorway.   
  
"G-good evening, uncle Beka." Yuri said hesitantly.   
  
"Yuri?! What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at school?"   
  
"C-can I come in? Please. I have nowhere to go."   
  
"Of course, sweetheart."  The uncle replied, opening the door wide .   
  
Yuri walked inside and sat on the big comfy sofa. His uncle sat right next to him. "I-I'm sorry, uncle. I had nowhere else to go." He said, lowering his gaze so as not to look in his uncles piercing black eyes.  
  
The uncle let his fingers ran through the golden locks of one of Yuri's pigtails. "What happened, sweetheart?"   
  
"I- I'm ashamed to tell you, uncle. You will think I am a bad person."   
  
"Oh I could never think that. You know how much I care about you, don't you? You can always trust me." The uncle replied reassuringly and with a warm tone.   
  
"My parents, they kicked me out of the house." Yuri said trying to hold back a sob.   
  
"Why would they do something so terrible?"  
  
"They found out who the father of my baby is. They called me a disgrace and said they want nothing to do with me and never to come back. I went to school and after that I didn't know where else to go, uncle."   
  
The uncle licked his lips. "Who is the father of your baby, sweetheart?"  
  
"M-my music teacher. H-he came at me, uncle. I swear. I tried to push him away but he insisted and when I found out I was pregnant, I went to find him but he said he wants nothing to do with an omega slut." Yuri covered his face in shame.   
  
His uncle moved closer and wrapped his hands around Yuri's small body in a warm hug, allowing Yuri to bury his face in his chest.   
  
"Don't kick me out, uncle, please. I have nowhere to go."   
  
The uncle cupped the back of Yuri's blond head. "I would never do that, sweetheart. You can stay here as much as you like."  
  
Yuri wiped his tears and smiled timidly. "Oh uncle, I don't know what I would do without you."  
  
The uncle unwrapped his hands from the omega and stood up. "Come. I will show you my bedroom. You can have my bed."   
  
Yuri hesitated for a while but then followed his uncle to his bedroom. Entering the room, Yuri noticed how the room was simple and clean.   
  
"This room is beautiful, uncle but I feel bad that you have to sleep on the couch."   
  
The uncle smirked. "Who told you I will sleep on the couch, sweetheart?" He said, approaching the omega slowly.   
  
"But...but where will you sleep, uncle?" Yuri asked taking a step back, trying to move away from his uncle.   
  
The uncle smirked even wider. "You always were such a beauty and so very scandalous, Yura. And those short school skirts always drove me crazy." The alpha took a big step forward, trapping Yuri against the wall.   
  
Yuri tried to pull his skirt lower and cover his thighs with it but it was pointless. " I don't understand." Yuri said shaking.   
  
The uncle wrapped his strong hand around Yuri's neck and crashed his lips onto the omega's, shoving his tongue inside Yuri's warm mouth, cutting the blond's breath. "We're going to have so much fun together." The uncle whispered against Yuri's mouth and pushed Yuri to lie with his back on the bed.  
  
Yuri tried to squirm away but the alpha held him in place. "You- you can't. I will tell my parents."   
  
The uncle let out a loud laugh as he was pulling Yuri's skirt down. "They kicked you out. Why would they care about an omega slut." He said with a smirk on his face, ripping the shirt off of Yuri, leaving the blond completely naked and exposed before him.   
  
Yuri whimpered as the alpha forced him to open his legs and felt the tip of his uncle's cock touching his rim.   
  
"Now be a good boy and let your uncle fuck you. You're nothing more than a slut after all." The uncle said, stroking Yuri's face with his thumb. "It will feel so good you will be begging me for more." He said and thrusted deep into Yuri with force. 

Yuri felt his alpha's meaty cock, stretching him widely and rubbing his inside's and let out a loud moan. "Stop, please, uncle." He managed to say as he felt his uncle's cock hitting his sweet spot deep inside of him, making his tremble and sob in pleasure.   
  
The uncle didn't stop. He let his hand wonder over Yuri's swollen tummy. "You are such a sweet bred omega. Your hole feels so good around my dick." He moved his hand over Yuri's swollen breast and groped it hard and the blond squealed and whimpered, wrapping his pale fingers around his uncle's wrists.   
  
"It hurts, uncle. Please. Stop." Yuri stopped but instead the alpha wrapped his digits around the sensitive nipple and squeezed, making milk run out off Yuri's body while the blond arched his back, crying out in both pain and pleasure. "Uncle..More..." He moaned, breathing hard.   
  
The uncle starting thrusting into Yuri harder, groping his breast so hard, the blond's skin had turned red. "You're such a filthy whore, Yuri." The alpha moaned and slapped Yuri on the face, making him whimper and pushed his thumb inside Yuri's mouth.   
  
Yuri pulled his mouth away from the alpha's finger and took a deep breath. "Beka, stop. I can't breath." He croaked.   
  
Otabek pulled out quickly, helping Yuri to sit up. "Yura, did I hurt you, baby?" He said concerned, stroking Yuri's damp hair.   
  
Yuri swallowed while breathing hard. "Fuck, Beka. I'm getting heavier." He said smiling timidly and stroking his baby bump. "You didn't hurt me."  
  
Otabek let out a breath he was holding. "Let's go to the bathroom to get cleaned. Come." He took Yuri's hand in his own but Yuri pulled away.   
  
"No." Yuri shook his head. "I'm horny. I want to finish what we started."   
  
"Yura, you couldn't breath. We should stop."  
  
"No. I just need to change my position." Yuri said, turning to stand on all fours on the bed. "Yeah, better this way. Come, Beka. I'm so horny and ready."   
  
"Yura.. I don't think we should do this."   
  
Yuri pushed his ass high. "Come on, Beka." He said biting his lips and smiling meekly. "You were so good to me, uncle... So fucking good..." Yuri moaned. "I need you desperately. Don't you see I turn into a slut for you?"  
  
"Yura..." Otabek groaned, feeling his cock hardening again.   
  
"Uncle, I need you to fill my hole with your huge throbbing cock. I need to feel you, uncle...." Yuri moaned, running his index finger over his rim and pushing one finger inside. "And if you fuck me well, i could call you...Daddy..." He moaned.   
  
Otabek was immediately on top of him, pulling his finger out and shoving his cock inside, making Yuri whimper and shiver. "You're so naughty, Yura. So filthy, kitten." He whispered, biting down on Yuri's neck.   
  
Yuri cried out, feeling his eyes fill with tears. "Punish me, uncle. I've been a very bad boy."  
  
Otabek chuckled and began thrusting fast into Yuri. "Naughty kitty." He was repeating over and over again while biting Yuri's neck.   
  
"You feel so good, daddy... So deep inside me..." Yuri moaned, while feeling Otabek's cock rubbing his walls, sending ripples.of pleasure all over his body. "More...faster..."  
  
Otabek let his right hand wonder over Yuri's tummy while he was thrusting hard into him. He then ran his hand over Yuri's breast and neck and pushed his index and middle finger inside Yuri's warm mouth. "Suck."  
  
Yuri did, feeling his mouth watering and saliva running down his chin. He tried to speak but the alpha's fingers were too deep inside his mouth. "You are such a cock slut, little kitty. So thirsty for my cum." Otabek whispered in Yuri's ear, biting his earlobe hard. "I intend to keep you bred and swollen forever. Mine...forever."  
  
Yuri let out a loud moan, his eyes rolling back. Soon waves of pleasure covered his body, his orgasm hitting him hard. After a few thrusts Otabek came too and helped Yuri lie on his side.   
  
Yuri was purring while Otabek was cleaning him and himself up.   
  
"Beka...?" Yuri whispered with his eyes half closed.  
  
"Hmm.."  
  
"We broke character."  
  
Otabek chuckled. "This has never happened before."  
  
"Yeah..." Yuri opened his eyes and looked at Otabek worringly. "But it was good, right? I mean, you enjoyed it."

Otabek untied Yuri's hair and ran his fingers through the long blonde locks. "I loved every moment. I was just worried. We have to be more careful now that you're getting heavier and our baby is growing."  
  
Yuri placed his hand over his tummy. "Yeah we should. Come hug me now. We need cuddles."  
  
Otabek smiled and placed himself behind Yuri, wrapping his arm around his body and placing his palm on top of Yuri's belly. "Better?"  
  
"The blankets, Beka." Yuri said.  
  
"Fuck." Otabek whispered and pulled the blankets, covering them both while Yuri was laughing. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a mess but it was fun in my head.

A few days later,  
Otabek was in the kitchen on a Friday afternoon talking on the phone with JJ. "No, I'm telling you JJ, Yuri is hiding something. He is constantly on the phone texting someone. When I approach, he hides his phone and when I ask who he's talking to, he says Mila. Yuri can barely stand Mila and suddenly they're besties. Something is going on."  
  
_"Hm..."_ JJ was thinking from the other end of the line. _"Maybe he is cheating on you. Maybe he found some other alpha to spend his time with while you' re at work. Have you thought about that?"_  
  
Otabek rubbed his temple. "Oh god!!!"  
  
" _Seriously, dude_." JJ continued. " _A colleague  found out his husband was cheating with the guy living in the apartment above them. Big gossip. Anyway. Have you checked who lives above you? Maybe that's where the secret lover is hiding."_  
  
"What? No. Of course not. I'm civilized." Otabek replied.  
  
" _Really?"_ JJ asked dumbfounded. " _Oh well, I'm not. I've checked the apartment above us."_  
  
Otabek sighed.  
  
_"Otabek, you know I can't stand Yuri for too long but in all honesty, I think the possibility of him cheating is very small. He's not that kind of guy."_  
  
"But what if he is? What do I do then? He's hiding something. I know it. He went out and he's been gone for too long. What if he's with someone right now?  
  
Suddenly the front door bursted open and Yuri walked in the apartment. "Beka, I'm home." He yelled from the hallway, kicking his shoes off.  
  
"He's here." Otabek said in panik. "What do I say, JJ? What do I say to him?"  
  
" _Tell him... where were you, asshole?"_  
  
"Where were you, asshole?" The Kazakh  said out loud without even thinking.  
  
Otabek could hear JJ laughing from the other side of the phone. " _Man, Yuri is going to kick your ass. Can you leave the phone somewhere close when he does? I want to hear it. "_  
  
"Why am I even talking to you?" Otabek said and hang up the phone.  
  
Yuri walked in the kitchen with a frown on his face, leaving his bag on the kitchen table. "Who were you talking to?" He asked, opening the fridge and taking a carrot out and sitting on the table with Otabek.  
  
"JJ. We were talking about videogames."  
  
Yuri rolled his eyes. "That asshole's taste sucks even in videogames." He said taking a bite from his carrot.  
  
Otabek nodded. "Yura, do you know who lives above us?"  
  
"No. Why?" Yuri replied pointing his carrot towards Otabek for him to take a bite.  
  
Otabek did. "No reason. I'm just curious."  
  
Right then, Yuri's phone began ringing. The blond turned to take the phone out of the bag. He looked at it and put it right back in.  
  
"Who is it?" Otabek asked, trying to remain calm.  
  
"Mila."  
  
"Why don't you answer? I don't mind."  
  
"Huh?" Yuri looked at Otabek suspiciously but smiled innocently. "I know you don't. It's just... It's not right. Now i'm with you. I'll talk to her later."  Yuri said and began chewing on his carrot.  
  
They both remained silent until Otabek spoke again. "So, what do you want to do tonight? I was thinking we could go for a walk."  
  
"I would love to, Beka baby, but I can't. I already have plans with Mila."  
  
"What plans?" Otabek asked suspiciously.  
  
"Um....We're going to the theater."  
  
"Theater?" Otabek crossed his arms in front of him. "You hate the theater."  
  
"Not anymore. The baby makes me more mature." Yuri stroked his tummy and smiled innocently.  
  
"And what are you going to watch?" Otabek asked with a huge frown on his face.  
  
"Um..." Yuri averted his gaze. "Pocahontas."  
  
"Pocahontas." Otabek repeated. "Which version? The Disney or the real story?"  
  
Yuri let out a small laugh. "The real story, of course. I'm not some baby to watch Disney. I'm a mature grown man."

Otabek nodded. "Well, that part where Pocahontas gets married to Jon Smith and her tribe accepts him as one of their own is very moving."  
  
"Yeah..." Yuri agreed. "That part always makes me cry. So moving." Yuri said placing his hand over his heart.  
  
"Yura, there's no such part in Pocahontas. You're lying to me." Otabek said exasperated.  
  
"No, I'm not. It's... It's the baby brain, Beka. It makes me forget everything  Now excuse me. I have to go get ready." Yuri stood up and walked out of the kitchen.  
  
Otabek followed Yuri into the bedroom where Yuri was getting dressed. "Yura, tell me the truth."  
  
"I already told you the truth."  
  
"Then maybe I could come too. Let me call Mila to tell her I'm coming."  
  
"No!" Yuri said frightened. "You-you can't. The play is sold out." Yuri put on his jacket. "I'm ready." He said and walked towards the door of the bedroom but Otabek was standing on the way. "Beka, step aside." He said in a cold tone.  
  
"You're not going. I'm not letting you go."  
  
"Who the fuck do you think you are?"  
  
"Your alpha and I won't allow you to leave this house."  
  
Yuri smirked with menace. "Listen, alpha. I do whatever the fuck I want and you can shove your alpha attitude up your ass." Yuri said and tried to push his way through but Otabek caught him by the arms and pulled him.  
  
"Let me go, asshole. You're hurting me." Yuri screamed and Otabek let him.  "What the fuck do you think you're doing?" Yuri said, looking heartbroken.  
  
"Yura. I-" Otabek tried to reach him to stroke his face but Yuri jerked away.  
  
"I'm out of here." Yuri said and walked towards the front door and out of the apartment.  
  
Otabek walked in the kitchen to get his phone and called JJ who answered right away. "We had a fight. It was bad and now Yura's gone and I don't know what to do."  
  
" _Follow him._ " JJ replied firmly.  
  
"I can't do that. I'm not a barbarian."  
  
_"Fine. Then don't come back to me crying when Yuri will be asking for a divorce because he met some other alpha "_  
  
"Should I take the bike or the car?"  
  
"The bike but make sure he doesn't notice you."  
  
"Good." Otabek replied and hang up the phone, running out of the apartment to follow Yuri.  
  
  
A couple of hours later,  
Yuri entered their apartment, kicking his shoes off and sitting on the couch, avoiding Otabek's gaze who walked after him and stood in front of him with his arms crossed.  
  
"Beka, I can explain." Yuri said in a low voice.  
  
"Alright. Explain to me why the fuck you lied." Otabek growled.  
  
"I was only 10, just a little boy away from my grandpa, alone and defenseless to the cruelties of this world. And-and the way he said the word _baby_ made me feel so nice. I was instantly captivated." Yuri stopped talking but still wouldn't look at Otabek.  
  
"Go on." Otabek commanded.  
  
"What more can I say? I had forgotten about him. My taste changed and then I met you, Beka baby, but then Mila told me he was coming and she wouldn't stop talking about him and I couldn't resist. I had to see him."  
  
"You lied to me, Yura. You've been lying to me for days." Otabek said exasperated.  
  
"I said I'm sorry. What else do you want me to say?" Yuri said with a weak voice.  
  
"The truth. I want the truth."  
  
Yuri stood up and looked Otabek straight in the eyes. "You want the truth? Fine. I will give it to you." Yuri took a deep breath."  I'm a belieber and I lied to you because I wanted to go to a Justin Bieber concert with Mila."  
  
Otabek covered his face with his palms and began laughing uncontrollably. "The Russian Punk is a belieber." He said through laughs.  
  
"Shut up. Stop laughing, Beka." Yuri cried out. "That's why I didn't tell you. I knew you would laugh at me. You don't know Justin the way I do. He's misunderstood. He's a kindhearted person and he loves his fans and he's a Pisces just like me and I can feel his pain and agony."  
  
"Yura, do you realize what you're saying?" Otabek asked, still laughing hard while clutching his tummy.  
  
"Yes, yes I do. I had a great time and you had to ruin it by following me around like I'm your property. Next time, put a leash around my neck to make sure I go nowhere without your permission." Yuri turned to leave.

Otabek wiped the tears that had rolled down his face from laughing too hard. "Yura, come here."  
  
"No,.fuck off. Don't come anywhere near me." Yuri cried and and kicked the door closed.  
  
A few minutes later, Otabek knocked on the bedroom door and walked inside. Seeing Yuri sitting on the bed, he cleared his throat. "Yura..." He whispered.  
  
"Go away. I'm not talking to you." The blond said, turning his back at the Kazakh.  
  
Otabek approached the bed slowly and sat on it. Yuri still had his back turned on him. "Can I hug you?"  
  
"Do whatever you want. I don't care." Yuri said coldly.  
  
Otabek slowly approached Yuri and wrapped his arms around his body, resting them on his baby bump, his chest touching Yuri's back and his face buried in Yuri's neck, breathing in his scent. "I'm sorry." He whispered, feeling Yuri relax into his arms. "I shouldn't have followed you. I was scared you found someone else and you don't love me anymore."  
  
"That's stupid. I would never do that, Beka."  
  
"You were lying to me. What was I supposed to think?"  
  
"I'm sorry." Yuri said sadly, tangling his fingers with Otabek. "I shouldn't have lied but I was afraid that you wouldn't let me go because I'm pregnant."  
  
"It could have been dangerous, Yura baby."  
  
Yuri felt his eyes watering. "It was. There were crazy teenagers running around. It was scary." Yuri sniffed. "I should have been more thoughtful. I'm sorry, Beka."  
  
Otabek hummed, burying his face on Yuri's neck, breathing in his scent. "At least, was it worth it? Did you have fun?"  
  
Yuri smiled widely. "It was perfect, Beka. I had so much fun. He was so good, singing and dancing around. I loved it. If only you were there with me."  
  
"Next time Justin Bieber comes, we can go together and if our baby is old enough, we can take him with us."  
  
"You mean that?" Yuri turned his head, trying to look at Otabek and the Kazakh nodded. "You won't tell anyone though. That I like Justin Bieber, I mean. I have an image to maintain. I'm the Russian punk."  
  
"Not a word. I promise."  
  
Yuri relaxed back into Otabek's arms. "Beka, you're the coolest. I love you so much."  
  
Otabek tightened his hug. "I love you too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. <3


End file.
